Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!
is the seventhth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It is part 1 of the , featuring a special appearance by Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It also features the debut of 01*02*04*06*07 KyurenOh, the Ohitsuji Kyutama and the only appearance of the Ex-Aid Kyutama. Synopsis An important day that happens once every year, Toome's reign over their Earth is restricting birthdays! However, when Toome deprives himself of his own birthday, he sees no reason to return. Shou Ronpo proposes a decoy plan. However, he needs someone who can make for a dubious decoy. "Happy Birthday everyone! I've got a present for you!" But Balance has a feeling the plan isn't over just yet... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: * |スペースイカデビル|Supēsu Ikadebiru|Voice}}: *Child: , *Mother: Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh, Shou Ronpo: *Ikargen: *Mardakko: *Toome: * Level 1: * Level 2: * : Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), , Shishi (Regulus Impact), Shishi (All-Star Crash) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (All-Star Crash), Sasori (Sasori Voyager) *Ookami Blue - N/A *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Libra Impact), Tenbin (All-Star Crash), Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Ohitsuji, Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - N/A *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid *** *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer , Action Gamer *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *''to be added.'' Notes Super Sentai *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Naga Rei **'Right': Balance ***This is the second time that both Balance and Naga are in the closing credits together, albeit in different spots. *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Banana **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green *As of this episode, the second half of the opening is replaced with scenes from . *This is the first episode that airs without a chapter of Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~. It would continue 17 episodes later. *Garu, Raptor, and Spada don't appear transformed in this episode. *Balance's birthday is March 26, the same day when this episode aired. *This marks the first time that Stinger boards the ORION. Kamen Rider *This marks the first appearance of the Energy Item Containers since . DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors, Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star, Space.7: Take Back the Birthday! and Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 誕生日をとりもどせ！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 誕生日をとりもどせ！ Category:Crossovers